


Rabbit Ylvis

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Other, brofeels, just stupid things, not Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just cute brofeels and weird situation created by my dear friend Adriana <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Ylvis

It was late in the night and all I wanted was a bath and some rest. I had worked a lot in the new skits for our show while Bard wasn’t there, he had a cold or something; of course he used it as an excuse to stay at the hotel.  
I left my coat at the hanger near the door and didn’t see a sick little Bard in the couch. “Bard, where are you?”, maybe he was sick. “I’m in the bedroom!” he answered trying to scream. I took my shoes off and went to the bedroom, I had to check on him before going take that great bath.  
“What… the fuck?” I got to the bedroom and Bard was lying in the bed with a ridiculous bunny suit. “What are you doing with this?”, he giggled and pointed at another bunny suit, just like his. “I wanted to be a child again, I’m watching Spongebob.”  
I actually didn’t know if I laughed or stood there, wondering what was going on right now. “Come on, don’t be so boring!” I thought a lot about it, but hey… It’s my sick bro. “Can I just take a bath first?” he smiled and nodded. He looked like a child. A dumb Halloween child.  
I was hoping that, after the bath, that was all just a joke and I didn’t have to put on that costume; my wishes didn’t come true. Bard threw the costume at me and told me to put if fast. “You’re missing the cartoons, I should watch these with my daughter more often. They’re great!”. I laughed while putting the gigantic costume, I sat next to him and he handed me the marshmallows he was eating. We were awake all night, eating marshmallows, talking about silly stuff and watching stupid cartoons. We were kids again, little brothers, and I felt that Bard was going to be at his best tomorrow.


End file.
